


Shields are Falling

by helsinkibaby



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: After Ash, she never wanted another relationship.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Shields are Falling

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3 Sentence Ficathon, prompt any Star Trek, any, shields are falling

Before Ash, Michael wasn’t looking for a relationship; after Ash, she’s double sure, if not triple sure, that that’s not something that’s going to be on her radar ever again. Relationships are fraught, relationships are messy, relationships get you hurt and for a human who’s never excelled at emotions at the best of times, it’s easier just to close the blast door, raise the shields and leave all that on the other side. 

Then Captain Christopher Pike walks on to her ship and into her life, with his dry sense of humour, his wry smile and self deprecating wit, his notions of propriety and honour and his perfectly handsome face (that’s Tilly speaking but Michael won’t disagree with her best friend when she’s right) and suddenly Michael’s shields are falling to pieces and she’s not sure she even cares.


End file.
